A Normal Sunday
Hay! Ma First Pasta! enjoy!- BrickdCC (talk) 06:26, February 3, 2020 (UTC) Desclaimer ALL PASTAS ARE FAKE. THIS ONE TOO. NO SAYING THIS IS REAL. thanks! Sunday January 12th. 2020. The Sun Reflected off the windows and entered Jake's room. Jake woke up by the sound of his alarm on his iPhone 11 that he set. it was Sunday. His brother fell off the bunk bed with a splat. "Ah crap! aah!" he yelled loud enough to wake his parents, fortunately, they didn't. What the heck man!' Jake exclaimed. "Yeet am i right?" his brother (Dan) said with a smirk on his face. "UH! shut uuuuuup!' Jake, again, Exclaimed. "jeez man! chill! it was a joke! anyways. lets go get the first pancake before your dog gets to it." Dan said racing to his feet and sprinting out the door. Jake was a 14 year old boy in Texas. with Dan. same age. same skills. yes they are twins. Jake ran after Dan to find him in the living room eating a pancake while booting up Minecraft on their Xbox One X. "Hey man! got a pancake plain!" Dan said while spitting food on the couch near Jake. "Eww! clean up this mess BRUH!" "OK man! sorry. " Dan rushed to the kitchen to see that there was some red cranberry juice on the floor next to the broken cranberry jar NEXT to Dan's sister (BABY sister) who has CB juice all over her. Jake! my sis got to the CB jar!" "floopick!" Jake exclaimed. and ran over to find Dan cleaning the glass and CB juice all over the floor. 2 hours later... Jake and Dan was next to each other playing minecraft and they were doing great. Jake was building his house while Dan was building a giant underground mine shaft. a few minutes pass, and a explosion blows off in a distant village. "AAA-huh?" Dan said with pure confusion all over his face. they decide to go to the village. 10 minutes pass. they find netherrack all over the place and houses blown up and villagers missing. with a nether portal in the area where the well was. the well was destroyed by the portal. netherrack blocks were slowly spreading from the portal. "the heck?" Jake said. the netherrack looked like it was coming for them. The Escape They began to sprint through the barren landscape as a huge swarm on spreading wall of blocks ripped apart the remaining nether houses and spread to them. "What is happening?!?" Dan said. His ninja character started to show animation. Actually running. Jake looked at dan but he was not there. His screen was static and his charecter was still running. With animation, the ninjas eyes were darting across his eye sockets, his eyes were the same colour as dans. Jake paused the game and ran around the house to find him, he checked their room, his perents room, the bathroom, and finally, the basement and washer room. Dan was nowere to be found. But he found blood in the basement leading to the washers. Jake went in the room, and screamed... he saw the most terrifiying sight ever. Dan was on the floor. Ripped in half. Blood on the washer and dryer. And a note on the floor that read "nether mess with THEM" Jake ran to the bathroom and vomited all his breakfast out.'' He wanted to lay down and cry, but he wanted revenge...'' The End Of The Line Jake Ran to the Xbox and found that dans charecter dragged jakes robot charecter to his base and got a peice fo bread to his cherecter. His cherecter actually ate the bread! He was amazed by the sight, he got on, and his charecter stood up and returned to normal. Though Dans charecter looked at him with confused eyes. He spoke "jake?" He'''s said with his mouth moving in game. "WHAT?!?!!?" Dan said to the Xbox. Jake actually heard, he said "what? Does my charecter move startle you?" He said with a quizzical look. "YES! And you are IN the game! How?!?" Jake said."i dont know. But we need to focus on IT." "okay..this just ot extremley weird" he thought. he was going to save dan now. "ok. im ready." he said. *FAST FORWARDS 5 MINS* (im the movies) Batwing4: hey! LAR2: what? Forwarding it? Batwing4: Uhh YEAH! I WNAT TO WATCH THE PREPORATION! Sean: Im back with the popco- whats going on here? Batwing4: he Forwarded it! Hash: GUYS! LETS WATCH! THE WHOLE WIKI IS WATCHING THIS! come on! Sean: ok! unpause! (Back at the Pasta) they approach the village and they see a huge dome surrounding the infection. "YAAAAA" dan screeched and ran at the dome. it shatterd a peice of it off. they ran to the nether portal and a couple of vindicators appired out of thin air. they summon vex's and pigmen. they battled until dan started to bleed from his eyes. his eyes were Narrow with emptyness jake was creeped out. dan fell limp to the ground and jake was left. he killed the last of the vex's and pigmen and faced the vindicators. they battled and he won. barely... the nether portal was left... he drew his picax and...broke a block...1 black was all it took to wipe out the corruption all in an instant. His brother walked from the bathroom in the living room, jake hugged him. "Ey! Why are you hugging me again?" Dan said. "For nothing...." jake siad as they sat down and played minecraft for the last time of the day... The End! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Nether Category:First Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:ImBrikd2047 Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas